


KageHina

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Kageyama hates being called a King.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Comments: 6
Kudos: 276
Collections: kagehina, why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	KageHina

King. That was one name he hated to be called. It wasn’t _his fault_ that his skills were better than most. It wasn’t _his fault_ that his teammates were idiots. It wasn’t _his fault_ that he was called King. That was just a terrible nickname to spite him. 

So Kageyama Tobio made sure that no one called him that again. No one is allowed to call him that again.

“Mr. King of the Court,” he heard a certain orange-haired sunshine say. 

Okay, maybe just one person. Because when Hinata says it, there’s no malice. Hinata is the only exception. Always.


End file.
